Owned
by Onnza
Summary: Bella's never belonged anywhere, she's always drifted between places because she was different... What happens when she finds love in an unlikely place, in an unlikely person. Alice and Bella pairing, rated M. I suck at summaries.


**Owned**  
**I had an idea for a story and I just couldn't resist writing it, I kind of want to write something without all the mistakes I made in my last story. **  
**I'm going to make it longer, not rush things. I'll also try to not care as much about reviews and what people think about my stories, obviously I'll still want you guys to tell me what you think and to enjoy it, but I won't change anything in my story because of that. **  
**Had a geography mock today, I know I failed, which is nice. Apart from that, nothing remotely interesting has happened, fascinating, I know.**  
**I hope you like this new attempt at a story Jaz. You probably don't want to hear this, especially not on Valentines day but we need cute authors notes. You're kind ish, beautiful, hilarious, adorable, cute, smart and just about every other nice thing I can think of. I love you.**  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new story, feel free to tell what you think and 'whatnot.'**  
**Chapter one **  
**BPOV**  
I rolled out of bed and landed roughly on the cold, metal floor. I'd had to stop using wooden floors after, roughly, the fourth time punching or kicking through it when I was angry. I didn't get angry a lot, mostly depressed, but when I did, I was usually violent.  
Violent. The word pretty much sums up my life up to this point. In the last thirty years or so, I'd been in more fights than I could count, winning my fair share of them. I was fast, faster than most and almost always as strong. Sometimes though, I'd lose a fight and manage to come away, barely, with my life. I guess I'm lucky in that respect, most people would have been killed long ago for making the mistakes I'd made.  
It wasn't like I'd been looking for fights or trouble, they just always seemed to find me. Maybe it was my solitary personality or my appearance that drew people too me, good or bad.  
I studied myself in the mirror, my long brown hair flowed past my shoulders perfectly. My pale white skin contrasted beautifully with my full, crimson lips. I was used to being described as 'perfect' or 'beautiful' and it meant nothing to me, I'd never been big on physical appearances. My most striking feature by far though, were my piercing, grey eyes. They sparkled in the light, making them almost silvery.  
I stopped looking in the mirror, not bothering to look at a face of beauty that I don't want, and didn't ask for. I shook my head in disgust and punched through the mirror, the shards of glass flew away from the frame, clattering nosily on the floor. I let out an animalistic roar and pounded on the walls relentlessly, before my attention turned back to the clattering.  
I snarled angrily at the shards, not stopping until the noise had ceased. I shook my head, what was wrong with me? I was sitting here, snarling angrily at inanimate objects. Sighing, I disrobed and climbed into the shower.  
I felt the warm water cascading down my shoulders, loosening the tense muscles. It felt odd against my cool skin, it was a nice feeling though, one of the few things that effected my rock hard skin. I stayed like this for a few minutes, reflecting on how I'd gotten here, whilst tracing the icy crescent shaped mark on my left forearm.  
The mark was a relic of my past, a painful memory of a dark, twisted time. I shuddered at the thought and quickly silenced my thoughts. I didn't want to reminisce my past, it would only lead to another depressing period of my life, I'd had my fill of those and wanted to just move on. I continued thoughts like these for the next few hours, still standing in the shower, stroking my scar.  
I moved my hands to my other arm, tracing around the similarly shaped scar. The only difference with this scar was that it was hot to the touch, almost burning, and that it was a reddish colour. I hated this scar more than the first, it reminded me too much of my past. It also still hurt sometimes, normally when I was angry or upset. The scar always made me feel like someone owned me, or had some hold over me, I hated this feeling. I generally wore a bracelet or something to cover the scar because it was right on my wrist, because I hated it that much.  
I was curious about why the scar still hurt sometimes and about why it had scarred me, when only one other thing could scar my perfect skin. I cringed at the word perfect, hating everything about it.  
I'd never thought of myself as perfect, and I never would. Looks didn't mean anything if you were a monster inside. Because of this, I made sure to never use the word.  
The water had stopped about an hour ago, I was just so lost in my brooding that I hadn't realised. I cursed myself for being so hung up on what had happened, I shook my head, in an effort to rid myself of my thoughts, and climbed out of the shower. I dried myself slowly, not wanting to go downstairs and face the lonely, empty house just yet.  
I'd been living alone for almost fifty years, ever since the 'incident' that left me like this, I felt the need to shut myself off from everyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again, I'd already caused so much pain and suffering, no one deserved for that to happen to them. I'd vowed to myself that I'd never hurt anyone again and I was determined to keep this eternal promise.  
I shook my head, again, to clear my thoughts. I hated feeling like this, I wish I could just move on and forget about everything, of course me, being me, couldn't do that. I shut my thoughts up, and continued to drive myself, when I was finished I dressed quickly, not even looking at what I was putting on. I walked out of the bathroom slowly, not bothering to use my enhanced speed, because there was nothing worth hurrying for.  
I made my way downstairs, passing by the impressive artwork covering the halls without turning my head, and walked into the kitchen. It was more for decoration than anything, not that I had anyone that I had to pretend to be normal with. Sighing again I slumped into one of the seats in the kitchen, if I could cry then I would probably be sobbing right now. Why did this have to be so unfair, I'd done nothing to deserve this, I would give anything to be normal again.  
I stopped myself when I realised my hands were in a prayer position, monsters like me have no right to try and pray. Sighing, I stood up and ran outside, deciding that hunting might be good for me. I ran outside and passed my garage, I had an impressive collection of cars, one of the perks of living as long as I have is the amount of money you manage to acquire. After a while, I ran out of things to spend money on, so I started my own personal collection of cars. My personal favorite being my, Lamborghini Reventón, followed closely by my Porshé and my Cameros.  
Although I loved driving my cars, I figured a run would help clear my head, better than a drive would. So I took off quickly into the woods, losing myself to my senses. I ran quickly, and hard, for almost ten minutes. I was far away from my house by the time I stopped, I didn't want to be close to my new home or the new town I was in - Forks - because I didn't know the area very well, I wouldn't want to run into any humans. I didn't want to have to clean up a 'mess' on my first day, or any other day for that matter.  
I sniffed, searching for prey, and smelt a herd of dear nearby. My mouth watered at the scent and venom pooled into my mouth, not bothering to swallow, I ran towards the scent. I hopped over boulders and dodged trees quickly, desperate to reach the crimson nectar needed to soothe my burning throat.  
The burn was always present, I could control it relatively well but it was always there. Teasing you, edging you closer to the blood, drawing you in. The thirst for blood was like a monster inside you, a monster dying for release, for a chance to roam free.  
I shuddered at the thought, never again. I would never let the beast free, I couldn't do that to anyone again, let alone myself. Each time the monster got free, people died. Lots of people. My soul was already blackened and twisted, I fear that one more death on my hands would break it completely.  
I cleared my mind and focused on the hunt, surveying the area. I was mostly checking if there were humans around, I wouldn't have time to check once I was in my hunting mode, it'd be too risky. Pleased there were no humans around, I sped towards my own personal hunting ground for tonight.  
I slowed down once I was closer, instinct taking over. Years of experience had taught me how to hunt almost perfectly, I was lethal. I leapt onto a tree branch, getting a better vantage point, and spotted the three deer grazing in a clearing. I dropped down silently and moved forward, never taking my eyes off of my prey.  
I advanced slowly, my mouth watering, and advanced slowly into the clearing. I stopped for a second and surveyed the area, I saw two of the deer standing side by side, both with their backs to me. This was almost too easy.  
I crouched down low, coiled to spring, and pounced. I flew quickly threw the air and landed between the two unsuspecting deer. I shot both my arms out, grabbing both of the deer by the neck. I squeezed roughly and heard bones breaking. Both deer went limp and I dropped them both, pressing my lips to the first and sucking deeply. I moaned in delight and quickly finished the first deer. I picked the second up and drained it quickly as well.  
Satisfied with my quick meal, I stood up and got ready to head home, when I paused. Sniffing carefully, I smelled it again. A familiar scent, an ominous feeling fell over me. I'd smelled this a few times in my life, each time it was the beginning of change. I hated change.  
The smell was delicious, almost designed to draw someone in, thinking about it, it probably was. It belonged to a vampire. I mentally cringed at the name, hating everything about the word, cursing myself for my luck. It was so typical of my luck, I move into a new town and there's at least one vampire here. The smell was different, so I knew that like me, they hunted on animal blood. This meant they probably stayed in an area for an extended period of time.  
I sighed, I'd have to have a talk with this vampire, which would probably end up with a fight. I couldn't have another vampire knowing about me, the threat of the Volturi was always looming. Venom pooled in my mouth when I thought about them, the ancient, power hungry vampires were always in the back of my mind. I swore loudly and took off into the woods, not wanting to think about them.  
I was so distracted by the Volturi, that I fell over when I was running. I was going so fast that the rock I fell over was broken into tiny pieces, and the trees in the area were destroyed. Huh, I didn't think it was even possible for me to fall over. I growled in frustration and stood up slowly, before breaking back into a run.  
Being more careful, I made it to the house quickly. I waited outside the front door, suddenly not wanting to be in the house on my own again. I sat on the front step, with my head in my hands, trying to absorb the new information I'd found out today. How could I have been so stupid, I didn't even check for any vampires. This mistake would probably bite me in the arse, but there wasn't much I could do.  
I'd already lived in most of the other towns in this part of the world, I could move to the antarctic and live on polar bears. As appealing as that sounded, I think I'd rather stay here and take my chances with the vampires.  
I felt better once I'd made a decision, so I decided to go for a drive and see what it was like in my new town.  
I walked slowly into the garage, not in a hurry, and looked at my cars. I looked over each one and tried to decide what to drive, I could make an entrance or be inconspicuous. My appearance would create an entrance anyway, so I might as well have a car that I loved that was 'slightly' ostentatious. I walked up to the car at the center of my display and opened the door.  
I loved this car. The amazingly comfortable leather seats, the expensive feel, the smooth ride. This car was everything that I loved in a car, and more. Slightly arrogant, but I also loved the fact that this was the only Lamborghini Reventón in America, that fact suited me.  
I pulled out of the garage fast, not looking back, and drove down the long winding path to my house. I watched as the speedometer rose, I was going almost two hundred miles an hour, before I reached the road to town and slowed down. I wanted to make an entrance but I didn't want to kill someone. Although that would probably end up happening, my control had improved immensely since my last 'slip up' though, I hadn't killed anyone for about twenty years.  
I slowed down considerably before I got into town, making sure to abide to the speed limit. A trip to the police station was not on my list of fun first time activities. I drove into the center of town, and parked my car. I could feel several gazes on me as I climbed out, I ignored them and locked the door. Now that I was here, I didn't really know what to do.  
I guess I could go shopping or something, I didn't really need any clothes but I guess that it's something to do that will pass the time quickly. I might also catch a glimpse of the 'vegetation' vampire who's living in the area, or at the very least, I might see some people who'll be in my 'year' at school.  
Sigh, school. One of the many, pointless things that I have to do to appear normal. It's not like I haven't learnt it all about twenty times before, I guess there's no point moaning about it though, it's not like I can change anything. Sighing again, I walked towards a mall that I saw when I was driving in.  
As I was walking, I noticed a few things, I saw a group of girls watching me and whispering to each other. With my advanced hearing I heard everything they said, though I didn't let it seem like I did, I'd had lots of practice pretending to be normal. The girl closest to me turned to the rest of the girls and spoke with pure venom.  
"Who does she think she is? Turning up with that car and parading around like she owns the place... I hate her." The others nodded in agreement, and after shooting me one last glare, they left. I was confused, I don't understand where the hostility had come from, I guess they were just jealous.  
Shaking my head at their stupidity, I walked into the mall. I got a few more looks my way, mostly from teenage boys 'checking me out.' I cringed, and focused on ignoring the stares. I walked slowly into a large clothing store, I didn't really want to buy anything but it was a good way to escape the staring.  
I stayed in there for a few minutes, but didn't see anything that I liked. I walked out quickly and ducked my head, ignoring the various whispers and glances. I needed to get into another store, quickly.  
I walked quickly into one of the clothing stores near me, not noticing what the store was called until I'd set foot inside. I ducked my head in embarrassment and quickly walked out of the store. How did I walk into Victoria's secret without even noticing? This didn't go un-noticed by the people around me.  
"Do you think she's a new model?" I heard one guy whisper. The person next to him nodded in agreement and smirked. I shuddered in disgust and turned my head away and tried to block out their conversation. As hard as I tried, I still picked up the odd words. Mainly them talking about "Fucking me."  
I turned and glared at them when I heard this, they both shrank away under my gaze. I smirked, satisfied, and walked away.  
I wasn't paying attention, my mind reeling at the stupidity of the people in this town and the disgustingness of teenage boys, and walked straight into one of the girls from earlier. She fell over and landed hard on her back, I offered my hand to help her up. She looked at my hand, then back at me, and snorted.  
"Why would I want to touch someone like you?"  
I stopped, confused. I knew they were jealous but that was a bit far, I'd expected them to just pretend they liked me, even if it was just for the popularity and attention a new girl brings. I sighed and stared at her. "Fine, be that way" I snarled, before walking away, towards one of the other stores.  
I ended up looking in the store for a while. I bought a few clothes and decided that it was time to head home. More time had passed in the stores than I'd realised, it was already dark outside. I walked to my car, happy that my first day here hadn't been as bad as I thought it'd be.  
I'm not really sure what I was expecting, I was so used to moving around a lot and not staying put. I guess that this just made me expect that the same thing, not now that I'd seen the town. I'm not sure why but I had a good feeling about this place, I just had a feeling tugging at me, telling me to stay.  
My instincts were rarely wrong, and I'd learnt not to question them. I felt a need to be here, like something was going to happen soon, and this was the place to be. I didn't have a set reason, but that didn't mean that I was going to leave.  
Putting the key into the ignition, I noticed a crowd of boys staring at my car in awe. I was suddenly glad of the tinted windows, one of the benefits of having a car as expensive as this. I smiled to myself at this thought, before revving my engine, earning looks from passers by, and sped away.  
I felt an odd feeling, it wasn't quite happiness but there was the stirring of that feeling deep inside me. I'd been miserable for a long time, often slipping deep into depression, so this feeling was welcome. I embraced it and smiled to myself, for once in my long life, excited at the prospect of school starting soon.  
I'm not sure why I wanted to go to school, maybe it was for the chance to see the vampire I'd smelled earlier. This could go really well, or really badly, it could finally be my chance to connect to someone like me. Either way, I could still try and make some human friends, if my control allowed me to of course. I felt like the monster within me ruled my life, it decided what I can and couldn't do and when I could do it.  
I was getting sick of it, I was sick of feeling like I had no power over my life. I would not let the monster rule my life anymore, no more pain. I felt better when I had thoughts like these, like I was taking control for myself, no longer being dominated or owned by something. I was through with being submissive to my urges and desires, I craved control.  
I hadn't been paying attention to where I was driving, and before long I found myself on a long dirt road. I paused, getting a strange feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling, not yet, but I knew that something was off. I was intrigued and got ready to speed up, wanting to figure out what was wrong.  
Suddenly a vile stench hit my nose, it smelled similar to what I imagine week old milk would smell like if it was crossed with sewage water and old rubbish. I shuddered and slammed hard on the break, suddenly getting a terrible feeling about this place.  
I quickly did a u-turn, panic building in my chest. I was breathing, unnecessarily, hard and scanning the surrounding words frantically. I didn't even know what was wrong, I was probably overreacting but i just couldn't shake this feeling that something bad would happen if I stayed.  
I willed the car to go faster, the speedometer breaking two hundred miles an hour. I finally broke free of the woods that were suffocating me, and back onto the main road. I groaned in relief, the stress is taking it's toll on me. I slowed down to a more 'human speed' and placed my head on the steering wheel, trying to relax myself.  
The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, mostly with my head on the wheel or my eyes closed. My enhanced reflexes meant that it would be incredibly hard for me to hurt someone or get in an accident, I wouldn't be as careless if that was the case.  
Once I got home, I collapsed instantly into my bed, lying face down. The day had tired me out more than I'd thought earlier. I didn't need to sleep, it did make me feel better though, plus it was a good way to waste time. That was one of my main problems, I over thought things because I had too long to think, which is why I started sleeping like a normal human would. Less time to think, happier Bella.  
Thinking about it, I realised how unhealthy that probably was. I didn't really care and it honestly didn't surprise me. Still it was kind of odd when I thought about it like that, I guess I should change my attitude, I just couldn't find it in myself to change.  
I'd always hated change, kind of ironic considering how often I moved around.  
It wasn't the fact that change was happening, I kind of embraced the feeling, but it was the fact that almost every time something had changed in my life, it had gotten worse. I didn't want to spend the time it took me to fall asleep, thinking about my past.  
I dug under my bed and picked up my I-pod to distract myself and pressed shuffle, before lying back down on my bed.  
I lay peacefully for a few hours, not even focusing on anything around me. It was only then I realised the song I was listening to wasn't even English and that I'd been drooling. I wiped my mouth, embarrassed, even though there was no one here. I laughed at myself and shut my eyes, wanting to finally fall asleep.  
I felt myself drifting out of consciousness, half way between being awake and asleep.  
I slept for about six hours, waking up in early morning. I didn't dream, I never did, I wasn't even sure if it was possible for me to dream. I didn't have anyone to check that with though, I thought bitterly.  
I know that being bitter about things doesn't help my situation, but it did feel good to complain once in a while. I'd have to work on my attitude as well, it seemed, as well as my control and depression. Yay, more things that I need to do...  
I laughed at my sarcasm, vain I know. I'd always been a sarcastic person and I loved it. Most people found it annoying or disrespectful, frankly I didn't give a fuck. I wasn't going to change for anyone.  
This would probably get me a bad reputation pretty early on at school, but it wasn't like this was my first time going to school. I'd dealt with so many people who didn't like me, that it was almost not even noticeable. Of course, some of the comments people make do hurt, but I normally made sure that no one would make a comment like that again, these moments were often the most fun.  
I did long for some friends, even if they were human friends. I knew this wouldn't really be possible, because of how fragile and easily breakable they were, but it was a nice thing to think.  
More than though, I wanted someone to hold me, someone to love me. I wanted, no need, a mate. I'd been lonely for my entire life, I wanted a girl to be mine. I stopped myself there, did I really just think 'girl?' I guess it could explain why I never felt attracted to any male, ever. I'd put that down to the fact that they were human, and I was... Well whatever I was.  
I guess it didn't matter anyway, it's not like anyone is going to love me, regardless of whether or not they're male or female. A tear escaped my eyes and fell slowly down my cheek. I watched it falling to the floor, catching it with my hand just before it touched the ground. Weird, I didn't even know I could cry. Not altogether unsurprising, there were lots of things I didn't know about myself.  
I wiped my eyes with my arm, and walked downstairs. I walked into my living room and started watching T.V, not noticing what I was watching, just needing a distraction. I was fairly excited about tomorrow, at least school had always been a distraction. Albeit, a repetitive and annoying distraction, but still a distraction. I smiled to myself, thinking about the things that had happened to me before at school. Mostly me getting in fights, but they were still fairly happy memories.  
Yes, getting in fights with human girls were happy memories, I need help I know. I thought about the idea of me going to therapy and burst out laughing. I'd probably end up killing my therapist just to shut him/her up. I laughed for a few more minutes, the sensation felt weird, but good.  
Still chuckling, I got up to make some food. My kitchen was mostly for show, but I could eat. I didn't need to eat food, blood was enough but I did sometimes like to eat, if only to remind me of my time as a human.  
I began my 'hunt,' by quickly rummaging through my cabinets, before finding the correct ingredients for a sandwich. I smiled to myself and quickly made my food, using my advanced speed to make it much faster than a human could. I bit into the food, it tasted slightly odd to my altered taste buds, but it was still nice and eating often comforted me.  
I ate slowly, listening to the television in the other room as I ate. These were my favorite moments, when I could relax and just enjoy being by myself. These moments were rare, but that sort of made me enjoy them more. It gave me a lot of time to think, which wasn't necessarily good.  
All I could think about was school tomorrow, for the first time in my long life, I was excited. I wasn't sure why, I knew that I was excited to be there, but I didn't know why I was. It was an odd feeling but I welcomed it, I'd learnt long ago that being optimistic is the best way to go.  
I couldn't actually wait.

**Bad ending -.-**  
**I hope you liked it, I'm not sure how well it went. I promise that Alice and the gang will be in the next chapter, even though Bella only thinks there's one Vampire. It'll be longer I think as well, they'll be more to write about. I think this was a good start, I don't know... I never think anything I write is good.**  
**I felt like I was repeating myself a lot in this chapter, sorry if it seemed like this but I was trying to get the point that Bella was 'damaged' across. **  
**That's mainly why this chapter was shorter, I ran out of things to write about. Not an excuse I know, I'm sorry. **  
**I hope this idea was as good as I thought it was at the time, I'm sure it's already been done and I probably won't do it as well but ah well. If you tell me any improvements or ideas I might add them, or just tell me I'm amazing, that's always nice.**  
**I hope you liked it Jaz, I love you... 8 (I couldn't put a heart, have an 8)**  
**Until next time :)**


End file.
